The processing of tree trunks, also known as stems involve a harvester head for the delimbing and cutting of a tree. Often the head is utilized to grip an upright tree, cut the tree, after which the tree trunk is delimbed and cut into pieces of a fixed length by way of a sawing device. A harvester head with a feed roller is illustrated in U.S. Patent Publication No. US2007/0125447. A harvester head is particularly connected to the end of a working boom of a work machine. The harvester head includes delimbing portions having blades to delimb the stem as the stem is pulled through the harvester head. The feed rolls press against the trunk and pull the stem therethrough.
The vehicle may be a wheeled or tracked vehicle. The harvester vehicle includes an engine for providing power to the operating systems of the vehicle including the electrical and hydraulic systems thereof.
What is needed in the art is an efficient way of increasing torque to the motors of the harvester head.